Anjos Caidos
by Yuno Heartfilia
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, é o nome de um garoto de 16 anos, que perde sua fé em Deus após a morte de seu pai, este havia sido assassinado por sequestradores. Anos depois Natsu se vê na mesma situação que seu pai e acaba por também ser assassinado. Seu ódio por Deus fez com ele fosse para o inferno. Onde passaria por momentos terríveis. Ele promete a Lucy que voltaria e ela volta...
1. Milagres!

~~~~ Milagres~~~~

Natsu Dragneel, este é o nome de certo menino. Alto, forte, tem 16 anos, seu cabelo era cor de rosa, seus olhos eram de uma cor ônix, tão lindos, alegres e intensos. Ele era o mais alegre da turma, radiante. Todos o amavam. Foi de um dia para o outro que tudo mudou...

O garoto chegou a escola e ficou sentado em sua carteira. Seu olhar estava perdido, aqueles olhos não pareciam ser os dele. Estes estavam escuros era pura tristeza. Mas não era apenas o olhar que havia mudado, Natsu simplesmente não parecia ser ele mesmo. O rosado não mexia um único músculo, não piscava nem um segundo os olhos, nem parecia estar ali presente.

O professor finalmente havia chego na sala de aula e comunicou a todos sobre a entrada de uma nova aluna. Imediatamente todos estavam conversando baixinho sobre isso. A muito tempo ninguém entrava naquela sala de Fairy Tail. Os alunos estavam simplesmente eufóricos. "Como será a novata?" – essa era a pergunta mais dita ali.

Natsu por sua vez estava da mesma forma que antes. Para falar a verdade nem tinha ouvido sobre a novidade, ele não se importava com nada que estava acontecendo ali no momento, o que realmente o importava era o que passava em sua mente naquele exato momento.

Foi então que uma menina, linda a propósito, havia entrado na sala. Seu cabelo era loiro e batia um pouco a baixo de seus ombros. Sua pele era clara como mármore. Seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido por anjos. Ela possuía grandes olhos castanhos, que passaram olhando a todos ali presentes. Logo se apresentou:

- Meu nome é Lucy Heartfilia – sua voz saiu baixa e tremula. Ela estava com muita vergonha.

- Sente-se ali, Lucy – o professor disse apontando para a carteira vazia em frente a um garoto de cabelos róseos que ainda estava perdido em pensamentos.

A loira foi até seu lugar, quando estava chegando em sua carteira mandou um leve sorriso para o garoto, mas este a ignorou por completo. Lucy não entendeu. Ficou perguntando-se a aula inteira "Será que ele me odiou logo a primeira vista?"- o que a loira não sabia era que ele não havia nem percebido sua presença ali.

**~~ 50 minutos depois ~~**

O sinal tocou e este foi o término da primeira aula. Alguns alunos levantaram para esticar o copo que doía de ficar tanto tempo sentado. Outros continuavam sentados fazendo anotações ou até mesmo conversando com algum colega. Lucy estava sentada olhando a todos ao seu redor, foi então que ouviu alguém brigado atrás dela:

- Cabeça de fósforo, acorda! – um garoto alto, forte, de cabelos escuros como carvão e olhos azuis escuros também. Este estava cutucando Natsu – Oe, acorde!

- Hn.. Gray! – o garoto de cabelos róseos disse com uma voz baixa e ao mesmo tempo confusa- O que você quer?

- Nossa, você esta bem mal... quer alguma coisa? Gray perguntou e imediatamente Natsu levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- E desde quando eu preciso de algo vindo de você, cueca de gelo?

- Ora seu... – Gray disse pegando Natsu pela gola da camisa e levantando este.

-Cai dentro... – Natsu disse desafiando o outro.

-Vocês acham que estão fazendo o que? – uma garota, de cabelos longos cor Scarlat, perguntou com um olhar um tanto sombrio. No mesmo instante Gray soltou a gola do rosado e começou a alisar esta:

- N-Nada não Erza- ele respondeu enquanto se afastava de Natsu – Estavamos apenas conversando!

-É-É.. apenas conversando... – Natsu disse tremendo de medo

-Acho bom mesmo! – Erza respondeu com um sorriso – Vocês são tão bons amigos, não devem brigar!

Lucy olhava aquilo como se fosse algum seriado de comédia e sem perceber estava rindo. Os três que estavam conversando agora olhavam a loira.

- Quem é essa? E o que aqui tem de tão engraçado? – Natsu perguntou confuso. Foi então que Lucy percebeu que estavam falando dela.

- É a novata, Lucy! – Gray disse- Onde você estava quando ela se apresentou, seu cabeça de vento? – Natsu ia responder Gray com outro insulto, mas engoliu todas as palavras quando viu o olhar assustador de Erza.

-Então... – a ruiva começou olhando para Lucy- meu nome é Erza, é um prazer te conhecer, Lucy! – ela disse sorrindo – Esses dois são Gray e Natsu – apontou para os dois.

- Yo- Lucy disse timidamente – É um prazer conhecê-los também!

Natsu por sua vez continuava muito estranho, mas a novata parecia tê-lo animado um pouco. Os quatro ficaram conversando por um tempo, então o professor chegou e cada um foi para seu respectivo lugar. Natsu passou a aula toda olhando a loira e esta prestou atenção a aula toda.

**~~ Horas depois ~~**

As aulas haviam finalmente terminado. Aqueles quatro amigos de antes despediram-se e cada um seguiu o rumo para suas casas.

Natsu novamente estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Novamente era possível ver a tristeza em seus olhos negros. O rosado caminhava tranquilo. Ainda não havia passado das 17horas mas o céu já estava bem escuro. Parecia até mesmo noite. Foi então que algumas gotas começaram a cair do céu.

O garoto não se incomodava com a chuva, na verdade ele gostava de sentir aquelas gotas gélidas, batendo contra seu corpo quente. Ele sentia-se mais calmo, suas ideias pareciam estar finalmente entrando em seus devidos lugares.

Finalmente ele parou de caminhar, quando olhou onde estava ele viu aquela praça. O vento soprava fortemente entre as arvores que ali estavam. As folhas voavam aleatoriamente pelo local. Não havia nenhuma alma ali. Apenas Natsu. Foi então que o garoto viu aquela escadaria feita de pedras cinza, e lá em cima, estava a igreja matriz da cidade.

Calmamente ele começou a subi-la e logo estava na enorme porta da igreja. "Acho que o melhor que eu posso fazer é rezar" – ele pensou enquanto entrava no local. Assim que entrou sentiu uma paz sem igual. O rosado acreditava que pedindo ajuda a Deus, rezando todos os dias, seus problemas seriam resolvidos, mas não era bem assim...

Natsu sentou-se em uma cadeira do local. Era possível ouvir cada passo que ele dava, cada movimento que fazia até mesmo as gotas que não paravam de cair de suas roupas molhadas. O lugar parecia estar abandonado, o silencio era por completo. Então após algum segundo sentado, ele ajoelhou-se e começou a rezar. Ficou ali por alguns longos minutos. O rosado suplicava por ajuda... Não sobreviveria se seu pai morresse.

Igneel Dragneel, este era o nome do pai de Natsu Dragneel. Um homem honesto, que daria tudo por seu filho, que daria sua vida pelo a de seu filho. Um homem que trabalhava duro por Natsu. Este homem havia sido sequestrado ontem, e os que haviam o sequestrado deixaram uma carta para o rosado, explicando detalhadamente o que deveria ser feito para que Igneel não morresse.

Não comunicar a ninguém sobre o sequestroDeixar uma bolsa com um valor x em um local até a próxima carta.

O menino havia feito exatamente o que os homens pediram. Tudo caminhava da forma como estes queriam. Natsu não poderia perder seu pai... ele não aceitaria isso. Por isso ele estava ali, rezando todos os dias a espera de um milagre.

Logo saiu da igreja e foi caminhando ate sua casa. A chuva havia finalmente parado, mas o vento continuava forte e frio. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas foi então que viu. Ele viu aquela novata loira, sentada no meio fio. Em uma rua, onde ninguém se atreveria a passar aquele horário...

- Lucy? – Natsu perguntou para a garoto loira que logo levantou sua cabeça e ficou olhando o rosado com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos que por algum motivo estavam cheios de lagrimas – O-Oque aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou um tanto preocupado.

Natsu havia conhecido a garota algumas horas atrás, mas já sentia como se fossem melhores amigos. A garota lhe enviava uma energia positiva tão grande que ele não conseguia entender. A presença de Lucy aparentemente o fazia muito bem. Mas Natsu agora estava confuso. O que poderia estar acontecendo ali, porque ela estaria chorando? – essas perguntas o deixavam cada vez mais e mais preocupado.


	2. O motivo das lagrimas

O céu estava escuro. O dia havia se transformado em noite. A cidade parecia estar desabitada. Algumas gotas voltaram a cair daquele céu sombrio. Os dois adolescentes estavam naquela rua, onde ninguém se atreveria a passar. Nenhum dos dois deixava uma única palavra lhe sair da boca. Eles apenas trocavam olhares. Aos poucos a chuva havia voltado a cair. Então ele estendeu uma de suas mãos:  
- Vem comigo? – Lucy por sua vez, inicialmente estava confusa. Não estava entendendo como Natsu havia a encontrado ali, nem o porquê de ele estar falando com ela, mas não importava. Ela estendeu a mão indo de encontro com a mão do rosado e levantou-se:  
- Vamos.- ela respondeu.  
Então os dois começaram a caminhada. Natsu, que ainda segurava a mão da loira puxou-a para sua casa. Lucy não sabia o que estava acontecendo muito menos o porquê Natsu estava a levando junto com ele, mas ela o seguiu. Finalmente chegaram à casa do rosado. Os dois estavam encharcados, as gotas caiam de suas roupas. A casa dele era muito mais organizada do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. A mobília era rústica e estava sem nenhum sinal de pó. Os dois dirigiram-se para a cozinha e logo se sentaram em uma mesa de centro.  
A loira estava cabisbaixa o tempo todo. Estava com vergonha de olhar nos olhos de Natsu. Então ele perguntou:  
- O que aconteceu? – Lucy arregalou os olhos. A voz de Natsu estava com um tom um tanto preocupado, mas porque? Ele nem a conhecia para isso – Lucy? – ele disse novamente então ela respondeu:  
- Não é nada...N-Não se preocupe – Natsu serrou os punhos então levantou o queixo da garota para olhar em seus olhos.  
- Fale a verdade ,Lucy – A loira arregalou os olhos novamente mas desta vez ela estava olhando diretamente para Natsu. Sem nem um pingo de consentimento ela o abraçou. Natsu se assustou de inicio mas retribuiu o gesto. Ficaram ali por um breve espaço de tempo então Lucy afastou-se e disse:  
-N-Natsu, não se preocupe... de verdade. – o rosado levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:  
- Não me preocupar? Ora Lucy, fale logo !- Natsu estava muito mais sério que o normal  
- Bem ... - a garota começou a falar. Natsu tinha direito de saber, afinal ele estava a ajudando e ela precisava desabafar.  
**Flash back on:**  
A aula havia finalmente acabado. Lucy estava caminhando rapidamente em direção a sua casa. A loira estava completamente feliz, a escola era ótima e ela havia feito amizades. Tudo estava perfeito e ela precisava contar para sua mãe, mas não podia imaginar o que havia acabado de acontecer...  
Lucy estava próxima a mansão. Foi então que viu uma grande movimentação.  
-Aquela mulher foi assassinada?  
-Parece que foram dois tiros na cabeça... - Duas mulheres conversavam em meio ao tumulto. A garota loira congelo " Quem morreu?O que esta acontecendo?"  
-Com licença, o que esta acontecendo? - Lucy perguntou a uma senhora que estava ali, a mulher olhou para a menina. Ela tinha olhos vermelhos, um rosto bastante enrugado, devia estar com mais de 60 anos.  
- Criança, isso é algo que você precisa ver...- a mulher disse enquanto apontava para a mansão - Vá até a mansão, você entenderá...  
- Obrigado... -Lucy saiu correndo. Logo estava no Hall de sua casa. "Sangue" - o chão banco estava colorido de vermelho. Muito vermelho. Um rio de sangue (sim, eu sou exagerada) estava sob seus pés. Ela começou a seguir, seguir, até que finalmente chegou a origem. "M-MÃE?" - esse foi o ultimo pensamento de Lucy antes de sair correndo "NÃO, MINHA MÃE ESTÁ.. NÃO!"- as lagrimas surgiram rapidamente nos olhos castanhos e começaram a escorrer sobre sua face com facilidade fora do normal.  
Logo estas lagrimas salgadas misturaram-se com as 'lagrimas' gélidas que estavam caindo do céu. Aquele céu escuro, iluminava-se e após alguns segundos escurecia novamente e aquele som de um rugido de Dragões ões. Lucy apavorou-se, esta com medo. A loira sempre tinha medo de trovões. Ela sentou-se no meio fio e encolheu-se. Algum minuto de uma forte chuva cessou. Ela ainda chorava, foi então que ouviu aquela voz que havia conhecido a pouco tempo -Lucy?  
**Flash back off**  
- Foi isso - ela disse em meio a soluços e lagrimas. Natsu por sua vez estava sem nenhuma reação. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, suas mãos tremendo. Mas não era de tremiam de ódio  
- Quem matou sua mãe? - ele perguntou batendo a mão com força na mesa.  
- Acalme-se Natsu! -Lucy disse para o garoto  
-Não eu não vou me acalmar. Não podia... não tinham direito de fazer isso... De mata-la..n- ele foi interrompido com uma mão macia e gelada segurando a sua. - Não precisa ficar assim. Deus é justo, vai dar tudo certo. A morte de minha mãe não passará impune. - ela disse com um doce sorriso  
-Sim. - ele respondeu segurando fortemente a mão desta.  
-Obrigado Natsu – ela disse baixinho. Natsu não respondeu, e os dois ficaram por um tempo sem falar nada até que Lucy despediu-se e foi embora.  
**~ Dias depois~**  
Havia se passado 5 dias. Igneel continuava desaparecido, nenhuma carta apareceria. Lucy passou 5 dias sem ir a escola. Natsu ia todos os dias ia visita-la. Ela subia uma árvore e entrava no quarto da garota pela janela. Os dois se tornaram grande amigos. Lucy ajudava Natsu esquecer seus problemas e Natsu as lembranças de sua mãe. Eles se ajudavam sem perceberem. O rosado queria mais que tudo desabafar com Lucy, mas não conseguia... Não podia...  
Natsu estava em uma de suas vizitas cotidianas, mas ele estava mais sério que o normal. Dessa vez ele não estava conseguindo disfarçar o sofrimento.  
-Natsu-a loira disse baixinho aproximando-se dele - O que aconteceu? - o rosado não havia ouvido e Lucy percebera então ela estalou os dedos em frente aos olhos deste o acordando. - Natsu, o que esta acontecendo?  
- Hn...O que?  
- O que esta acontecendo?  
-Nada não...- a loira deu uma risadinha irônica  
- Sabe Sr. Dragneel, você não sabe mentir para mim... - o rosado ficou meio assustado. Ela o conhecia tão bem assim? e também em tão pouco tempo?  
- Lucy- ele começou - Não posso te contar...  
- Pode me contar tudo, e você sabe disso... - ela disse com um doce sorriso. Natsu sentiu-se horrível, mas ele não contaria.  
-Não posso! Você estaria em perigo... - as ultimas palavras fizeram a garota congelar " O que ele esta escondendo?" - ela ficou se perguntando por dias...

**~ Dois dias depois~**  
Já havia se passado dois dias após aquela conversa. Natsu não fora mais visitar Lucy. "Será que aconteceu algo?" - Lucy se perguntava;. Ela havia acabado de acordar, ficou rolando de um lado para outro na cama. Era sábado, então decidiu que iria visitar Natsu."Minha mãe não ia gostar de me ver chorando assim... vou sair daqui e ver a vida que ela não pode viver".  
Foi isso que ela fez... Limpou as lagrimas que estavam no canto dos olhos, levantou-se foi tomar um banho. Depois de um longo banho enrolou-se em uma toalha branca. Pegou um vestido preto e uma sapatilha vermelha. Logo saiu do quarto e foi falar com uma de suas empregadas:  
-Virgo, vou sair! Não sei quando volto!  
-Sim Hime, aproveite! - a empregada respondeu.  
O dia estava ensolarado, a feira estava montada já fazia algumas horas. Muitas pessoas estavam ali, conversando, rindo, fazendo compras, comendo, etc. Tudo aquilo parecia ser pura alegria e ao ver pessoas felizes, Lucy sentia-se feliz. O que a garota não sabia era que a alegria acabaria rapidamente.  
Magnólia tinha um perfil de cidade histórica. Naquela cidade existiam varias igrejas,morros, becos, ruas escuras e estreitas,etc. A menina loira subia certo caminhava olhando para o céu azul, parecia que nunca chegaria ao fim daquele maldito morro. Por algum motivo ela parou de andar, e ficou olhando uma rua que travessava que ela estava. Ela ficou olhando alguns segundos aquele beco sem saída.  
O local era escuro, ninguém se atreveria a entrar ali sozinho. Existiam 2 barris e 1 caixa em cima destes. Também tinham poças de água da chuva do dia anterior. "Porque parei?"- ela pensou "não importa!"- logo quando ia voltar a caminhada ouviu um barulho de algo caindo no chão,então olhou para o beco...  
A única caixa que havia ali estava caída no chão e agora toda quebrada. " O que esta acontecendo aqui?" -Lucy perguntou-se e no mesmo instante sentiu alguém atrás dela, um frio lhe subiu a espinha e uma sombra negra apareceu...  
Lucy sentiu medo, parecia ter perdido toda a sua força, mas não importava ela precisava saber quem estava ão lentamente começou a olhos estavam pregados, e logo que terminou de dar a volta de 180 graus ficou alguns segundo parada então abriu os olhos...  
"O que?Como assim?"- ela se perguntou. A única coisa que ela havia visto foi o 'nada'. Não havia nada ali. A rua estava vazia. "Estranho.. acho que estou ficando meio biruta" - ela riu do próprio pensamento. Quando se virou levou um susto. - AAH- ela gritou ao ver uma velhinha com olhos vermelhos. Parecia ter mais de 60 anos, e seu rosto estava bem enrugado "Pera, eu já te vi antes..."  
- Olá Criança...-a mulher disse com uma voz suave e amigável,parecia até mesmo ser sua avó que nunca conhecera - tenho algo para conversar com você - ela disse olhando fixamente para Lucy. Sim, aquela velha era a mesma do dia da morte de sua mãe, mas o que ela teria para falar com Lucy? Isso deixava a menina com um pouco de medo...


End file.
